In modern, high-performance server systems that include complex processors and large storage devices, memory system reliability is a serious and growing concern. It is of critical importance that information in these systems is stored and retrieved without errors. If errors actually occur doing memory access operations, it is also important that these errors are efficiently detected and corrected.